When The Day Met The Night Reupload
by Nikki At The Disco
Summary: I felt like Severus didn't shine enough in school, so I wrote this. Hogwarts talent show. I don't own Harry Potter, When the Day Met The Night, la la la don't sue me la la la. Re-upload because the original sucked. Don't read if you like Marauders/Lily.


**Okay, so this is my first story. Woop-dee-frigging-doo. It's a one-shot on Lily and Severus, quite unrealistic, hope you like it! :D**

**-song is When The Day Met The Night by Panic! At The Disco. It's an amazing song, so I suggest you listen to it while reading the story, for the full effect.**

Severus quietly walked on stage, extremely nervous. Hogwarts was having its first ever talent show, where "Students of all ages can perform their many exceeding extra-curricular activities", if you put it in the wizarding school's very own headmaster, Albus Dumbledore's, words.

The bony male in question had written a song prior to first falling for his former best friend, Lily Evans. Just recently had Ms. Evans started dating a certain Mr. Potter that Severus didn't quite like at all.

Sev had decided to finally sing the song to someone other than his mirror, hence, he's on a charmed up stage, pointing his wand to his mouth, as it was his microphone for the performance.

Snape cleared his throat, and mumbled into his wand, "This is a song a I wrote called When The Day Met The Night. I hope you like it."

He gave a motion for Professor Flitwick to start the music, but the poor Charms teacher was having trouble with a Muggle boombox that he was too stubborn not to get.

The Marauders snickered at the struggling Professor, while an unnamed Muggleborn helped him get the music started.

As the sweet melody played, Severus, with a churning stomach, started to sing,

"**When the moon fell in love with the sun  
>All was golden in the sky<br>All was golden when the day met the night"**

Everyone was in awe, including the Marauders and Lily. How could shy, mousy, oddball Snape have such an amazing voice?

**"When the sun found the moon**  
><strong>She was drinking tea in a garden<strong>  
><strong>Under the green umbrella trees<strong>  
><strong>In the middle of summer<strong>

**When the moon found the sun**  
><strong>He looked like he was barely hanging on<strong>  
><strong>But her eyes saved his life<strong>  
><strong>In the middle of summer (summer)"<strong>

As Severus started to sing the chorus, he started getting more confident, bit by bit. He was now slowly walked around the stage, even casting tiny smiles as he sang the lyrics perfectly.

**"In the middle of summer**  
><strong>All was golden in the sky<strong>  
><strong>All was golden when the day met the night<strong>  
><strong>Summer (summer)<strong>  
><strong>All was golden in the sky<strong>  
><strong>All was golden when the day met the night<strong>  
><strong>Summer, summer, summer, summer<strong>  
><strong>All was golden when the day met the night<strong>

**So he said, 'Would it be all right**  
><strong>If we just sat and talked for a little while<strong>  
><strong>If in exchange for your time<strong>  
><strong>I give you this smile?'<strong>

**So she said, 'That's okay**  
><strong>As long as you can make a promise<strong>  
><strong>Not to break my little heart<strong>  
><strong>Or leave me all alone in the summer.'"<strong>

Severus was now running around the platform, singing his heart out. It felt so good for him to finally let his swallowed up feelings out.

**"Well he was just hanging around**  
><strong>Then he fell in love<strong>  
><strong>And he didn't know how<strong>  
><strong>But he couldn't get out<strong>  
><strong>Just hanging around<strong>  
><strong>Then he fell in love<strong>

**In the middle of summer**  
><strong>All was golden in the sky<strong>  
><strong>All was golden when the day met the night<strong>  
><strong>Summer<strong>  
><strong>All was golden in the sky<strong>  
><strong>All was golden when the day met the night<strong>  
><strong>Summer, summer, summer, summer<strong>  
><strong>When the moon fell in love with the sun<strong>  
><strong>All was golden in the sky<strong>  
><strong>All was golden when the day met the night<strong>

**Summer, summer, summer, summer**  
><strong>In the middle of summer,summer,summer, summer<strong>  
><strong>the middle of summer, summer, summer, summer<strong>  
><strong>the middle of summer, summer, summer, summer<strong>  
><strong>In the middle of.. "<strong>

As soon as the he sang the last word, the smile dropped off of his face, and Severus Snape walked out of the Great Hall, looking indifferent to what had just occurred.

Now Evans finally realized what she gave up.


End file.
